Three New Members Part Two: Capture em all
by CutieLapras
Summary: Okay the title is different because I couldn't fit the real title Ash, Misty, and Brock aren't in this one it is a basic team rocket capturing wild pokemon! The twerps will show up in the next part!


AN: Hello this is the second part of Three New Members Ash, Misty, and Brock aren't in this part! Basically it's a catching pokemon part! Remember to R and R!

Three New Members Part Two: Catch the ones you see 

Scott was fishing for a water pokemon a very specific water pokemon a Lapras he had always wanted one since he saw one when he was five he hadn't seen one since and it was now ten years in the future. He turned around to see his Chickorita sun-bathing and Kara was sleeping by her Umbreon. Jesse, James, Meowth, and Alex went off for some food and wouldn't be back for an hour all of a sudden he got a bite and he couldn't hold it all by himself. 

Scott: Chickorita vine whip the super rod!

Chickorita's vines grabbed the rod and tugged. Both of them tried as hard as they could but couldn't hold on to it. 

Scott: That's it go Bayleef help me and Chickorita!

Bayleef came out of the love ball and helped all three pulled and eventually the gigantic pokemon came out of the water it was a Lapras. Scott reached for one of his friend balls. 

Scott: Flaaffy Thunder Lapras!

Flaaffy came out and sent out a big bolt of lightning hitting the Lapras and making it faint! Scott screamed with joy then got another love ball.

Scott: Love Ball Go!!

The pokemon went into it's pokeball and the ball shook for almost one min then stopped Scott and screamed again and took Chickorita, Bayleef, and Flaaffy and hugged them just then Kara woke up. 

Kara: Scott you damn fool what's your deal!

Scott: I just caught a Lapras

Kara Screamed and jumped up and down along with Umbreon and stopped.

Kara: Really wow your pretty lucky since you caught that Syther earlier huh?

Scott: This most be my lucky day!

Flaaffy, Chickorita, Bayleef, and Umbreon just jumped up and down laughing and having a great time when all of a sudden a phanphy came out of the woods. Kara had wanted a phanphy for awhile and just looked in a daze then reached for one of her pokeball's.

Kara: Kara calls Jynx! 

Jynx came out of the Love Ball and just stared at Kara and the little Phanphy pokemon.

Kara: Jynx Hit him with Lovely Kiss 

Jynx grabbed the smaller pokemon and kissed it and the little pokemon tried to break free but silently fell asleep. 

Kara: Jynx return!

Jynx returned to it's pokeball and Kara took out of her love ball's and threw it caught the pokemon within a minute. 

Kara: I captured a phanphy!

Jesse: That's great! 

Kara and Scott looked up to see Jesse on her Articuno, James on his Ho-oh, and Alex and Meowth on his Zapdos. The three legendary birds landed on the ground and went into there pokeballs and then the members of Team Rocket quickly got the food to there little Mansion well it was Scott's mansion because he family like James was very very wealthy and owned several Mansion's. 

Scott's Cubone opened the door because the maid's and butler's were out for the night and wouldn't be home till 1:00 a.m. and it was only 6:00 p.m. as they walked to the kitchen the members just stared at all the statue's there were Teddiursa, and Flaaffy, and even some Dragonite. When they arrived in the huge kitchen they started to eat their dinner. 

Cubone ate his pokemon that only his kind of pokemon eats and the other pokemon were let out of their pokeball's to look around for one hour.

Jesse: I just love this house.

James: It's beautiful!

Jesse looked outside and saw an Electabuzz she wasn't in the mood to battle it plus all her pokemon were somewhere else in the mansion she took out a master ball and threw it at the pokemon. She caught screamed her head off because she has always wanted one and then finished eating. 

12:00 a.m.

Everyone in the mansion was asleep except for Jesse she just watched the wild pokemon outside and thinking about how lucky she was to know such great people without Kara, Scott, or Alex they would still be blasting off again she slowly went upstairs and fell asleep thinking of all the great adventure's there were to come.


End file.
